Timeless
by Mad Bloodsucker
Summary: 20 years have passed and Yuffie seemed to have disappeared. Trapped in time. After returning, who will recognise her, if not the one who doesn't age, just like her? [YUFFENTINE]
1. New Time Given

HELL YEAH!

You guys have probably heard the lines "This is my first fan fiction" often enough, so I'll just save myself a bit of typing. What to say? Yeah, I've dreamt of this and don't ask me what the hell I'm dreaming! It waas a cool dream! I've just changed it a bit, but yeah...

I wanna keep it down by a few chapters, not to many. And I'll write when I feel like it. So I'm not gonna write this 20 chapter stuff, but keep it a few. What else? Ah, just check it out if you want, not forcing you to read this have fun?

Oô And I hope you don't want me to write this thingie or? This..how do you call it? Disclaimer? It is obvious that I don't own FFVII or Vincent for that matter () otherwise I won't write Fan Fictions, no?

* * *

·‡·**Timeless**·‡·

Chapter 1: New Time Given

I can remember the day, as if it were yesterday. Well, not a day like every other, but one full of adventure for sure!

Though, it did start like every other day.

I tell you, I remember the air whipping around my face in this friggin' cold cave. I was just wondering why I was running around, as my PHS rang. Or rather vibrated. Who knew what kind of creatures roamed these caves? You know, those Nibelheim wolves seemed to get even more aggressive if you let your PHS ring during a fight. Never ever will I let that thing on while searching through some caves I have no idea about!

Reeve told us about these caves, saying Hojo had done some kind of researches. Where you ask? If I had known that, it wouldn't have been me running around in the cold.

So feeling the vibrations of my PHS through my thick clothing, considered of my beloved shorts and a thick jacket, I pulled it out of my jacket pocket.

"_Tifa calling!"_ flashed in a irritating white.

I had reminded myself to kill Cid for this luminescent colour trying to BLIND ME! I swear that evil thing in my hand was trying to blind me!

"Yeah?"

My voice seemed to crack somehow, from the blistering cold. I would never forget it.

"Hey Yuffie, found anything yet?"

If I had found anything, I would have called. Duh!

"Nope, how's stuff over there?"

So the whole troop split up, Tifa looking around with Spike, while Cid checked up everything with Barret, Nanaki having no time to join us. And to talk about Cait Sith! Psh, that thing was playing dustcollecter beside Reeves. Hehe, my mood seemed to brighten at that thought.

Only left Vincent and me. Yup, my good ol' buddy Vinnieboy just rushed off. Leaving me to look around myself that is.

Until then, I realised Tifa was talking to me. Damn me trailing off!

"Huh?"

"I was saying we've somehow ran up into Vincent! Why didn't you call to say you've lost him!"

Well, I was thinking about it, wasn't I?

A small cough escaped my lips, as I looked around. The structure of the cold rough rock seemed to change.

"We-ll, I was looking for him…" I muttered low, not wanting to have one of Tifa's lectures. They where even worse than the ones my mom gave me! I swear! And they hurt much more, thank good she wasn't standing beside me!

I could hear Tifa sighing through the PHS. She seemed a bit worried.

"Hey, did Reeves find out what Hojo experimented on?"

I was curious even though Vincent just wanted that guy's stuff gone. I somehow could understand Hojo DID do ugly things.

"Nah, but be careful Yuffs! Who knows what that guy did!"

Oh yeah, no idea? I slowly caught on the idea, as the surroundings got darker and smoother and not to mention colder! At that moment I just wished that I had gotten long pants. Or something that kept me friggin' warm!

"Tifa? I'll call you back, I think I've found something!"

Without waiting for an answer, I just hung up und stuffed the PHS in my pocket, grabbing after my shuriken. I couldn't fight with only one hand. Well actually I could, but it would have proved itself tricky.

I knew something was there, in front of myself, something bad. Nope, it wasn't anything I would have wanted to meet with on the way to the loo in the middle of the night.

I just quickened my pace ready to fight anything that burst into my way. Anything. Well that's what I thought.

I will never ever forget what happened.

It scared me to death

Well, not really you see, I'm still alive!

At first I thought it was just somebody who'd lost his way into this caves. I only could catch a glance at it's back, seeing the black hair tied to a plaid, reaching his lower back. It somehow reminded me of Vincent's hair, really! It looked the same, just like the silky, smooth black locks.

I had always admired Vincent for his nice hair but never dared to let my hair grow longer than shoulder length.

But this person didn't have the warmth I sometimes felt, when around Vincent. It was cold and the nearer I got, the colder I felt. Small white clouds left my lips, after every breath I took. Well the first thought of him being some lost person was dismissed as soon as I saw what he was wearing. Something, that once seemed to be a black cloak, tattered and ripped in several places. Nothing else than the cloak and his dark brown pants were fitting him! And the pants weren't even long ones!

I mean, I didn't wear long ones either, but I was freezing and he didn't even shiver.

"Hey Mister! Are you ok?"

I will never ever call out to anybody I'm suspicious about. Never!

It's as if asking the Midgar Zolom if he wants Tartar Sauce or Mayonnaise on your dead body!

He, or I rather preferred an it for that thing, turned around and glared at me!

Cloud glared, Vincent glares, Cid curses, Barret cusses, and Tifa glared from time to time, but that thing! It GLARED AT ME! Glared at me with its cold grey eyes.

I would have laughed at any other person, but that thing…I just felt colder then any other time in my life. Not even rolling around in the snow in the North Crater made me feel so cold.

"You…give me your time…" 

How come I didn't freak out? No idea, I would have if my legs weren't frozen stiff. I just did the first thing that came to my mind. I fought.

The deadly blade of my shuriken was about to separate head from body, as it stopped in mid-air, clattering to the cold stone floor just a second later. Now I was doomed.

I knew it.

I could feel it.

And my thought wasn't that wrong.

Hurriedly my hand wandered to my jacket pocket, pulling out the small PHS. I wanted to call them, tell them to come and help, even though it was to late. Just wanted to hear some last words.

Last, comforting words.

And my half-gloved fingers pressed the red button.

"Come on, hurry up!"

I hardly noticed my urging, or the damn thing coming nearer. Who knew what that thing would do? Produce some tentacles and suck out my brains? Or just bite me to let me die miserably of poison? Well, if I had to choose between brains or poison, I chose the second. Hell, I wanted to die looking good not sucked out like some kind of shrivelled up fruit!

Not that that would ever happen.

I could hear somebody picking up on the other end of the line and I never thought I would be so happy to hear the voice that answered.

Vincent's voice.

"Yuffie, where are you."

Nope, not even now in the last minutes of my short life did he ask a question, he demanded one.

"Thank Leviathan, Vincent! I can't move, I can't get my fucking feet of the floor and –"

That was all I could say, and would I have held on to the PHS a bit longer, I would have heard Vincent Valentine shout out, calling and demanding me to answer him. Boy, I would have _LOVED_ to see the faces of Tifa and Spike. The must have looked like the moon had been blown up into little pieces of cheese!

I sure must have lost all of my sanity in that moment, out of fright and panic as that _thing_ stood in front of me.

The cold let my teeth rattle, as the PHS clattered on the floor.

Those grey eyes, let the blood freeze in my veins.

And I lost myself. I lost myself in those eyes, never knowing what happened next, as the dark coldness embraced my in it's arms.

And it took my time.

And gave my new.

Just not the time I would have wanted…


	2. Unwanted Time

Anybody got blood for me?

XD Thanks guys, you rock so much! Love the reviews I've gotten.

Oh, I've looked through Chapter 1 and noticed some mistakes :3 sorry, it wouldn't happen if I had those enhanced eyes of Vinnie.

What else? Oh, and my grammar sucks, so sue me! O.ô my german grammar is better than my english one, so just don't notice it XD

One more thing! ...Shit, forgot it o.o nevermind, just go on reading, and have fun! )

Don't expect a Disclaimer, you guys know I own nothing!

Chapter 2: Unwanted Time

Do you know these moments, after having a night and waking up beside someone you don't know? Forget the point that you don't know that person beside you in bed, but remember the feeling! Sucks, huh?

That is exactly how I felt, opening my eyes to warm sunrays and a loud "WARK WARK".

I felt ready to kill anybody in reach, especially that damn Chocobo standing just two feet away.

A groan passed my lips, as I stood up, looking around. I bet I must have looked sleepy AND like shit.

I have no idea, what possessed me to lie down in the middle of nowhere and really I didn't care at that moment.

Well on second thought, I didn't kill the Chocobo. Me, the GREAT ninja Yuffie, hopped on that feathery animal and started off to the east. That's what I thought.

Actually I was happily heading west, towards Midgar.

And by the time I stood outside of that big city, I realised that.

The Great ninja rules again.

Or rather sucks.

All I wanted to do is get a shower, other clothing and kick Reeve.

I had no PHS, no nothing.

I loved my life!

Something startled me, as I patted the soft feathers of the Chocobo I named Larry.

See me naming a big feathery Chocobo Larry? I couldn't have been sane at that moment.

Uhuh, no way!

How come Midgar seemed so big? I was about to freak out! You know, just waking up in the middle of nowhere, no contact to nobody and feeling as if Cloud drove over me with his fucking Buggy about ten times!

There are times in you life, where you want to just wanna wake up from your bad dream. To bad I already did that.

"Come on Larry, you're my new buddy now, huh? A new Spike who won't leave me back, just like the rest…"

How little did I know at that moment, that it was just the other way round.

The rest of the way both Larry and me went by foot. I mean it wasn't far and that way I could wake up.

Hoping that I would find Reeve anywhere I let Larry stay in the outskirts of Midgar. A few greens and some patting and earning myself a "WARK" I thought that I've found a new friend. How right I was!

I could remember Midgar to be a big city. But the city I stepped in was HUGE!

And if I say huge, I mean huge!

People seemed in a hurry, bumping against me, pushing past me and for all sakes, they were staring at me!

I would have chopped their heads off if I had my shuriken. It was then I noticed that my weapon was gone, along with my materia.

Screaming and shouting at people from time to time as the passed me, I somehow managed to get to a high building. WRO Headquarters.

Who else other than Reeve could have built this up? Well, I mean who of the good guys? Nobody, huh?

Yeah, I'm always right.

My mood seemed a bit dimmed at that moment, due to the loss of my treasured possessions. I loved my materia! How it sparkled and glowed, and the warm feeling of it, when the energy of it flowed through my veins.

Aw, I swore myself never to put a foot in a cave ever!

I noticed some dirt on my yellow knee-high sneaker-boots as I stepped into this high building. Talking about showing off, everything was so damn clean! And white! And not to mention the stuff moogle on the reception table! Come on!

"Can I help you?"

The Lady sitting there glanced at me with her brown eyes, reminding me of Tifa. Boy, I guess Tifa would kick my ass if I met up with her.

"Err, no thanks, I'll just check up on Reeve. I'll find the way on my own!"

Flashing the famous Kisaragi grin I really thought I had it through. Well I also think I can fly.

No, not really, but you get my point, no?

Already taking the first steps up the stairs I heard her shouting after me. But it's just too bad that I have this ability to blend out shouting and lectures and everything else that isn't important.

The sound of my steps bounced of the wall, telling me that I was rushing up the stairs, not walking but running. Maybe because of the fact, that that lady yelled after me. I never stop to listen what the people yell after me, really. I mean would you stop to listen to the people you've just stolen from? Letting them tell you to give back the materia? No, wait.

I was perfectly innocent!

For once.

Still, who cared what that woman wanted?

I was pondering on what I could have done wrong this time, as two guards appeared in the hall I just turned in. You know, two of these really bulky guards, over 6 feet with guns in their hands.

"What the hell is Reeve thinking!" I muttered under my breath, before LISTENING to what these guys yelled at me.

Nobody should tell me, I couldn't listen.

"STOP! You are unauthorized to pass!"

Okay, now I was reminded why I never listen. They never tell me anything good! Why couldn't anybody yell after me they would treat me to an ice cream? Or materia?

"I just wanna see Reeve, Suckers!" I yelled back, taking a leap to serve a nice kick.

JACKPOT!

The problem of bulky people is, they don't react that fast or stand up for that matter.

Kicking the two guns away out of reach, I stepped up on the back of one of them, walking over them peacefully, and both groaning as I did that.

Oh come on, I hardly weigh 110 pounds! Have I gained weight?

Looking at those guns reminded me of Vincent.

Hadn't he told me something? I only could think of a demanding sentence trying to sound like a question.

"_Were are you."_

Why would he want to know where I am? Especially Vincent of all people!

Giving the guards a last hard nudge with my foot I picked up my pace to get on to Reeve. Left, right and then left again, and I found myself in front of a door. The same I've stood in front of a hundred of times.

Have I ever told you guys, that I actually hated surprises? Imagine that, the great Ninja Yuffie hates surprises! Why you ask? They are always bad.

You steal a guy's materia; he surprises you with an attack with a buster sword. You walk peacefully through some forests, some monsters surprises you with supper – wanting you on the main dish.

How come I always get the bad surprises? I heard Tifa talking about a surprise Birthday party for Spike!

Now that's a surprise I would like, but no, I get attempts to be killed.

THAT is why I hate surprises.

And the one behind that door was one I could perfectly have lived without.

Opening the door without a creak, I stepped in, to the view of a big chair turned with the back to me.

"Your security sucks Mooglemaniac!"

My steps could hardly be heard on the thick carpet floor. Still Reeve whirled around in his chair, well, why not? He had heard my words for sure.

But seeing him gave me a royal shock.

Not that it shouldn't be royal, I do have royal blood in my veins!

I always had Reeve in mind as a good guy, not quite old but still older than me. Funny and a damn good friend. Helping and loyal. Young and…

The Reeve I had in mind, had dark hair, a rich brown like mine. Even though mine was darker that many told me it was black. I should know my hair colour so why bother telling me that!

The Reeve I had in mind had this little goatee in the same colour as his hair.

But…the Reeve I saw was no longer mid twenty had no longer this dark brown hair, and no longer the goatee of the same colour.

White and grey.

Even though his suit was a dark grey, his hair, his goatee was brown with streaks of white and grey, the bright brown eyes seemed dull, gone all the happiness and mischief.

Hey, he programmed Cait Sith and that stuffed toy pulled as much pranks as I did!

And that Reeve in front of me didn't look like mid twenty, he looked like mid forty. Just like my old man, the wrinkles around his eyes, the expression, even the way he sat there.

Nothing of that Reeve reminded me of the one I've known.

"R-Reeve?" I spluttered as I took another step forwards.

I should have noticed and realised everything as soon as I saw the hard look on his face. None of the kindness was held in his eyes.

"Who…another one? You look very much like her, yes, but 20 years have passed. She should be 39 by now. Leave and fool somebody else!"

I was kinda shocked by the way he looked, yet that he spoke to me in that harsh tone shocked me even more. He had pressed a button on the inter-com calling some useless security again I supposed.

You would guess that I have left him there staring at the space the great ninja Yuffie had been a moment ago while she ran off, right? Wrong. Don't you guys know me?

Anyway, I looked around the office, trying to spot the damn robot Cait Sith muttering curses and threats under my breath sounding like: "…where the fuck is that dust collector, I swear I'm gonna whack all sanity out of that Mooglemaniac's head…no wait, he isn't sane anymore, then I'm gonna beat his guts out of that fucking body…"

Actually, my mom always told me to hold respect for older ones.

Yeah, right.

What I said must've had some effect, because the next thing I noticed was the stare grandpa Reeve gave me.

My day was full of surprises and shocking enough but what happened next gave me the rest.

He cried.

Grandpa Reeve started to cry.

Nobody cries just because I talk crap!

It was just then it dawned down on me, what might have happened...


	3. Frozen in Time

Sodala! Well, I'm back:3 a exhausting week, I tell you! Some tests and stuff like that, then a LARP workshop over the weekend...my muscles hurt. Do you guys know how difficult it is to fight in a knights armour? I bet I had 24 pounds more on my body, and that is lighter than a normal armour! Weeeell, I actually had this finish since last chapter, but I thought I needed to finish it with a few sentences, and I did:) uuuh, Polly wants a cracker.

So, go on, go on, read a bit! And yeah again and again, my grammar sucks, so just ignore it o.o Vinnie's part is up sooner than you think!

Oh, oh, and Yeyana Valentine! Pleeease show me where the heck you've read that! XD I can't believe that I've written the exact phrase! It's funny, but really an accident o.o And thanks, you're a Darling

* * *

Chapter 3: Searching for time

There were days, where I wanted to crawl back under my covers and never set a foot out again. Those days where I wished they would just pass so I could attend a new, nice one. Those kinds of days where I had this utterly bad feeling.

Too bad I already stayed up tight under my covers already.

Too bad I already crawled out like a cat out of a sack.

And I still hate this dreaded feeling.

I never was the person who made people cry and especially not my friends. Seeing them cry made me want to give them a good whack and a "What the fuck are you crying about!".

In reality I only did it because I didn't want to cry myself. Having tears shed were one of the things I hated and only because the last time I shed tears of my own, reason had been death.

Death of a dear one.

My mother and Aeris.

A frown plastered my face as I stared at Reeve, the one I had in memories as a young chap. Was there actually something as an old chap? If yes, then Reeve was one.

"Yuffie? Is that really you?"

I often hear dumb questions, but that one was the dumbest ever.

"Hell no, freakin' Leviathan itself!"

I couldn't say anything else you see, it's just me! Can't help it.

Reeve just rubbed his eyes with his sleeve as he started laughing. If you ever see a laughing crying old chap you'll know how I felt.

"It's really you! Yuffie! Yuffie Kisaragi!"

As I said, no need beating sanity out of him, he hadn't any anymore.

"Yeah, it's me. Expected someone else? If yes, then I'll get on going again.."

I grinned a little grin, liking to hear somebody laugh. I always loved laughter, tinkling in my ears like soft music. It reminded me of how much my mom loved to laugh, and how Aeris started to giggle while listening to one of my lame jokes. Laughing always held nice memories in my mind.

"No! No don't you dare walk off again!"

His violent head shaking made me a bit unsure, but I nodded and took the seat opposite of him. He seemed so delighted seeing me, I couldn't recall seeing anybody so happy just because of my presence.

"I still can't believe it…it's you! And not a year older…just the same 19 year old Yuffie we lost 20 years ago…"

Again I frowned trying to remember my last day. What had happened? Was I still dreaming? Giving myself a pinch I noticed I was away as someone awake could be.

"20 years?" I sounded so quiet, and I felt so small. How could 20 years rush past me? No, it had to be a bad joke!

"20 years ago, we've lost you in the caves, don't you remember? We've searched for you everywhere…after 3 years we all gave up. Only Vincent went on searching for you, until he returned to Nibelheim. That was about 7 years ago and since then we haven't heard a word from him."

Know I knew where that dull look in his eyes came from and I realised this was no joke. It was reality and it was whacking me with a club. Reality was a bitch and she gave me a hard whack against my head and I remembered.

The coldness that took over me, the dark feeling that gave me Goosebumps. I suddenly felt so hot in my jacket, even though I was wearing my shorts.

How could it be not a bad dream? It fulfilled all criteria for a bad dream!

Now I knew what Vincent always meant, as he said he wished he would wake up from his nightmare. Now I knew why he locked himself up to his own nightmares.

He wanted to wake up to find that the nightmares he dreamt where the same as the nightmares he lived in.

Standing up, I took a step. But I didn't know where to go. I couldn't just walk out to find everything as it was.

"Reeve…tell me this is a nightmare…"

Turning around I faced him. I even walked around the table to grab his arm, resisting the urge to shake him through until the told me "Surprise!" or "Got ya!"

As much as I wished him to do that, all he did was turn his head away.

My grip tightened but he didn't say a word, but instead turned his look back to me.

"Where do they live?"

At first he seemed relieved to see me not freaking out, but his face turned to a puzzled one.

"Spike and Tifa! Where do they live?!"

"Kalm. They are married and live in Kalm now!"

Without saying goodbye or flashing him my Kisaragi grin, I dashed off out of the building, past the busy people of Midgar, out of the city.

I can't remember even being so happy as I saw Larry waiting for me. Never ever! Well, okay, at that moment at least.

"Come on boy, Kalm is only a hour off from here!"

During the short trip, I asked myself why actually I wanted to see those two. Was it because I missed them? No, I hardly felt myself gone for longer than a day. Maybe to ask them why they didn't invite me to their wedding? Not even I was up to jokes in my situation.

No, I knew why. I wanted to see for myself, that this whole thing was real. That I was awake. To see if 20 years really have passed on without me.

And as I stood in the streets of Kalm, where few people passed by, I already knew that reality truly hated me and still I refused to let that small spark of hope die out.

But standing there and watching a woman stand in the doorway talking to a girl just a few years younger than myself, I felt as if somebody just tried to pour a pail of water over my spark.

I tell you guys, never ever pour water over a ninja's spark! Heh, Sephiroth was the last to try that and you see what had happened.

But forget my spark and forget the water.

I knew who that woman was who stood there with her chocolate brown locks and wine red eyes.

I also knew her to be older than I had her in mind.

"Aw, mum. Come on! I just wanna go to Midgar for two hours! Cal is coming along too!"

Really I haven't heard a child plead so bad. As I wanted my own shuriken I got one straightaway! Just a few tears and some whining about how life was unfair and I got what I wanted. I still get what I want!

Just then a boy bumped into me, about my age, maybe a bit younger and me hope grew on flame.

It was Spike.

Only younger. And with brown eyes.

HAVE I GONE BONKERS?!

"Oh sorry! What're you standing here for anyway?"

That boy just raised an eyebrow as he went on to the steps of the house I've been watching and the girl standing there turned around to look at him.

"Cal!"

Okay, so the boy's named Cal. And the girl Tira as he just greeted her, with a hug.

I just froze up like the last time I felt so cold. Only now I didn't feel cold but still couldn't take a step. What was wrong? Tifa had kids, and the almost seemed as old as I was. Oh great.

Spike walked up from behind, placing an arm around Tifa as he looked at his kids. The mere resemblance of them. I would have been jealous if not so angry that Spike stepped on my flame of hope.

I felt the tears wanting to show themselves to the world but I beat them back up, just staring at the small family arguing whether Cal and Tira should go to Midgar to meet up with their friends in the new café. I just couldn't walk away.

I was just mesmerized.

Until Tifa's looked at me straight ahead.

First shock, then realization.

"Yuffie?"

The conversations between the kids – I hardly dare call them kids because they were little younger than myself – and Spike died off as all eyes were set on me.

The first signs of age were seen on Tifa's face as small wrinkles around her eyes from smiling. Spike's hair was the same gravity-defeating hairstyle as always, though some streaks of lighter grey could be seen.

Yes, reality really hated me.

And no I didn't want to see them and talk with them.

It was hard enough watching them living their lives after 20 years I've missed, seeing how they've changed and moved on. It was hard.

And painful.

And all I wanted to do was crawl back up under my blankets. But I couldn't and that hurt me even more.

"Larry!" I shouted and my feathery companion was by my side at the moment. He was something that calmed me down. He was something that didn't change, and only due to me knowing him for a few hours. And that calmed me, because I haven't known him 20 years ago.

I have very many abilities, which come in handy. This time I thanked myself for not listening to the things people shout after me. Or rather what Tifa or Cloud yelled.

I just didn't want to hear them.

It was just too damn painful.

Fearing that Cid and Barret may not have passed the 20 years like I wished them to, only two places were left for me to go.

Cosmo Canyon to check on Red XII.

And a place I preferred, Leviathan knows why.

To Nibelheim.

To Vincent.

**tbc**


	4. Time Found

Well, after my ban from the internet, I thought it's about time to put up a new Chap, ney? Well, here it is, and I would love to answer the reviews, but I somehow can't find the time to check them all up again. I'm lazy, I know. And damned. :D I love it!

Anyways, just go on reading, it won't take that long anymore and I'm done with this Fanfic! Thanks for reading it guys, go on

* * *

ּ‡ּTimelessּ‡ּ

Chapter 4: Time found

Hard, heavy rain drained my clothing and I was so damn sure, not one little tiny bit of my body was dry anymore. Larry didn't seem to do better, as we walked through the high iron gates of the Nibelheim Mansion.

The first time I walked up to the solid oak door of this place I felt goose bumps all over my body. Not of fright but of excitement. And now? Now I only felt coldness and most of all, I needed comfort.

No, no, no! Not the comfort you guys are thinking about, I mean something comfy like a sofa, some hot tea, a cackling fire and dry stuff to wear. Now that's what I call comfort. Or rather luxury.

Have I ever told you how I looove luxuries?

But after about two minutes of rapping on that damned door, I gave up and gave the handle a try.

Really, does that guy ever think about safety or thieves like myself? Okay, probably after knowing me he didn't seem to mind locking. I mean, who would not fall for the deadly Kisaragi looks?!

Oh, or maybe it was just the fact that there was nothing else than those rotting monsters in that fucking mansion!

I was getting pissed off. Why you ask? Well I couldn't find anyone, not even a monster. Looking through all rooms I noticed that nothing had changed. But not even that, I couldn't find the man who called himself Vincent Valentine.

Not in the kitchen, or in the upper rooms, not even in the piano room. So there was only one place left to search.

The basement.

Walking down the secret passage, I wished I had some light or anything that kind. Even materia would have been a gift, but they were gone. Gone with my shuriken back 20 years ago.

I had left Larry behind in one of the rooms were I was sure that no damn monster would bother him. After all, he was the one who carried me around two days through non-stop to Nibelheim. I just had to be sure that he was safe and walking down this old steps wasn't what I would call safe.

Storming down the stairs in a very insecure way, I somehow managed to find the room where I first found Vincent Valentine together with Spike and Red XIII.

The creepiness was still the same, after these many years. 23 years as I have been told. Still I don't think that at that moment I realised that I had been gone for so long. Seeing Vincent was the only thing I wanted, seeing him, as I have known him without the slightest change.

Gathering my courage and guts I stepped into the room and see there, the coffin was closed!

I swear, at that moment I would have LOVED to beat the crap out of him! How often have I told him not to crawl back up into that wooden grave? To often to count!

My fist came banging down on the wooden lid of the coffin in the attempt to wake Vincent up, wanting him to come out.

"Vince! Vincent Valentine! WAKEY WAKEY!"

At first, it was quiet. To quiet for my taste and then the sudden flying off of the lid scared the crap out of me. But seeing the person I was searching for in front of me made me smile again. After 20 years, there still were some things that never changed.

"….Yuffie?"

I tell you; never ever will I forget the look he gave me! Even now I love teasing him with it. Damn, I sure wish I had a camera with me that moment.

I always remembered Vincent as a quiet guy, somebody who really talks much crap and bullshit. Someone who remained calm but was short tempered at the same time, someone who knew everything but couldn't understand simple stuff. A good friend – with an incredulous look on his face. I bet he thought I was a dream or so!

"Hell no, how often do you guys wanna ask me today?! Freakin' Leviathan himself!"

I couldn't help but laugh a bit over my own words, realisation dawning down on me again.

20 years.

It wondered me how come the gang still remembered me.

But knowing that they had kids my age, that they lived their own life and were …old just gave me this shocking feeling, this sadness.

I felt alone and before I noticed it, my laughing had died down.

And tears replaced them.

I really really hate crying. It makes me feel so weak! And the reasons for my tears weren't something I wanted to think about.

A sob escaped my lips, as I tried to hide the salty drops behind my gloved fingers, but knowing it didn't help anything. I needn't even wait half a minute, and I felt arms closing around me, pulling me closer to a warm body, which was dry other than mine.

This was one of the times I wished I had a blanket to crawl under and Vincent was this blanket. He held me close, probably knowing how I felt and let me cry until I fell asleep.

And a coffin is really comfy. No joke!

Sometime later I woke up, not knowing what time it was. Well duh, Vince's basement had no windows.

I only knew that I was sniffling a bit, and felt myself covered by a tattered red cloak, pressed against a warm body.

I felt a bit calmer than before, forcing a smile on my lips like I always did as I looked up to Vincent's face.

"Hey Vince!"

Those red eyes just stared at me, as if I weren't real. And I know that he thought that. Maybe that's the reason he didn't let go of me? Well, I didn't mind anyway, I still felt a bit cold but hot at the same time.

Maybe it was because of the closeness of our bodies, maybe just because I had fever because of me riding through rain, wind and cold.

To think about, I think it was both.

Suddenly Vincent sat up, leaving me shivering of cold and burning cheeks of hot.

"Yuffie. You really are here…"

He really didn't change. Not one little bit! Even now he tried to stay calm and unsurprised, tried to hide his emotions, but his eyes were like windows. I saw how he was calmed, relieved and …happy. I couldn't describe it, but I felt better. Much better. Because some things just didn't change.

Slowly I too sat up and stepped out of the coffin. I needed a shower, a drink and warm dry clothing. I couldn't have slept long, because I still felt the dampness in the material of my clothing. Even my hair wasn't dry yet!

"Yeah, and thank Leviathan! How often have I told you not to crawl back up in this damn thing?!"

I gave the coffin a nice hard kick, which I regretted a moment later.

Cherry wood IS hard you know.

"Atonement was called for but eventually you came to remind me that I hold no fault in my actions. It is…how do you call it? Bullshit?"

I couldn't help but laugh again because Vincent had said 'Bullshit'. I was sure hell was about to freeze over.

My laughter slowly stopped, as I stood there in front of the coffin to his side. I was relieved to see that some things just didn't change.

"Thank you Vincent."

I just had to thank him! It may not be his fault that he didn't age, but I had no intentions to thank Hojo! That sick bastard held fault in everything. Hah, now THAT guy needed atonement. Well, I just smiled at Vincent as he gave me that puzzled look, probably thinking why I had thanked him.

He sat there staring at me, while I didn't know what to say.

"Well…how 'bout playing hide and seek, Vinnieboy?"

Typical me. Sometimes I hate me big mouth.

Instead of answering he just reached up and laid his organic hand on my forehead. I didn't need him telling me that I was sick or that I needed help so I quickly stepped a step back.

"You are having a cold Yuffie."

Thank you Captain Obvious.

"Nah, it's just because you're so hot!"

Damn retorts. Some are just worse than the truth.

Vincent just shook his head and stood up out of his coffin before striding out of the room. Not wanting to stand around all alone without a weapon to defend myself of the monsters in the mansion I followed him up the stairs back into the room where I left Larry. Boy, I bet he was surprised as he saw a Chocobo standing in the middle of the room cuddling up with it's beak underneath it's wing. Well, if he was he didn't show it.

Since I was small my mum always forced me to drink at least a cup of tea from time to time. I always hated it and rather stick to sticky sweet juice that's unhealthy for my teeth and such. Sometimes I even snuck up on my father's drinks for a small sip of sake. It was really yucky, worse than the bitter tea! But I guess it was just the thrill of drinking something forbidden that made me force the liquid down. I often wondered why my mother wanted me to drink tea and I asked her every time I thought about it. And each time she answered with a "Tea calms your soul and warms your body. If you want to live long and healthy drink more tea and if I see you drinking you father's sake again Leviathan will not save you from me smacking your ass!"

I really really love my mother. She was a dear person known as one of the most beautiful and strongest persons in the Kisaragi line. And she never punished me. She just loved me too much! As much as I loved her.

Drinking tea often gave me the memory of me sitting in our garden opposite of my. Usually I always pulled a face and spilt half of the brew.

Well I needn't mention that I was bad child.

Every time I thought about that time while my mother was still alive, I couldn't help but smile and think of her words.

Tea calms the soul and warms the body 

So I sat there on a half rotten couch inhaling the bitter smell of the tea in my hands. My wet hair hung dull down on my shoulders. Vincent was so kind to let me take a hot bath. You think this big house has hot water? Wrong! HE still has his materia. Using it to heat up the water he let me take a nice bath and gave me some of his clothing he found in one of the rooms. Now I sat there with my tea and clothing that was just too big. Not that Vincent was such a bulky guy, no, he just had longer arms and legs than me. Okay, I still was thinner! The main point was, that the black button up shirt and pants he gave me was to long so I had to roll up the sleeves. Totally in black, I had to say the colour fit me…not! I rather liked sparkly happy colours. But well, beggars aren't choosers.

Slowly I took a sip of my hot tea, as Vincent took place across of me.

"After you finished your tea you might want to accompany me to Dr. Jano in town."

I nodded as I pushed some of my wet hair strands out of my face. They were getting long again and I was sure I needed to hack them off with my shuriken. As soon as I found my shuriken to say.

"Well…" I dreaded to talk on, but I knew I had to. "…what happened while I was gone?"

Vincent just sighed as he shook his head. He didn't seem to want to talk about it. I could understand that, really! I mean, hellohoo, who knows who left off for the lifestream?!

"Do you really wish to know Yuffie?"

I swallowed. Suddenly my throat felt so dry and I knew that I didn't want to. But still I nodded. I nodded even though I didn't think I was ready for it. Sometimes I hate my body for the things it does.

And I hated hearing what I heard.

It was tough.

I got a time I never had wanted and I hated myself for it.

And I understood Vincent's need for atonement.

And I wondered whether I could get a coffin in my size.


	5. Author's Note

Hey guys, just thought I would drop a note.

I really really intend not to drop this story, because it's just one of those I really like and would really like to continue writing. I even went on and started the next chapters. 

I had one tiny little problem. I was unhappy. I just wasn't satisfied. 

Want to know why? OOC.

I at last wanted to bring Vincent into the story, but he just wasn't in character - or at least the character I imagine him to have. Or he said and did things that couldn't be explained with the character he should have.

It was...sad.

And I got discouraged.

I started to read my story again, just came across it by accident, and realised how dearly I like it and I definetly want to finish writing it. 

The only problem I have is starting off again and ABOVE IT ALL get Vinnie in character. 

Oh, wait, there is another problem.

I'm having my graduation exams in about a month time and of course I would lack time. But I thought I might let you guys know that I haven't forgot, I love my story, I love you all and will write as soon as I can. 

Promise.

P.S.: JunJi (anon.) left me a review I appreciated very much. Not only did he/she tell me what he/she liked, but also gave me criticism to help me get better in my writing. Yes, my story may be badly written, but I think I also have to explain some things. My mother tongue is German and I live in a country where German is the national language. Many of you may have taken up German in school and have noticed how difficult it is - and I have my difficulties with English. The punctuation in both languages vary strongly and is therefore my weak point. 

And this is also to say, that I do appreciate criticism - as long as it's not destructive. 


End file.
